The field of the invention is artists, supplies, and the invention relates more particularly to electric light boxes. For the illustrator, designer, graphic artist, photo retoucher, hobbyist, it is most useful to have a light box to permit one to trace or otherwise create graphic work. Typical light boxes have a flat, horizontal surface. An angled surface facilitates the use of the light box for most uses. Various light boxes having angled surfaces are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,289; 2,257,005; 2,328,471; 3,019,331; 4,426,798; 4,564,886; and 4,985,602.
The combination of a transparent drawing board with a light box with an angled top would provide an ideal combination. Typical drawing boards are not securely held on an angled surface and thus it is most common to use a light box with a flat or horizontal surface when a drawing board is used on its upper surface.